Submerged pipes that extend from offshore drilling platforms to land based facilities frequently require repair, and replacement of defective sections. To repair a defective section of submerged pipe, the pipe is cut to remove the defective section and a replacement portion is positioned between the cut ends of the preexisting pipe.
To protect metal pipes from deterioration caused by sea water, the outer surface of such submerged pipes are coated with a fusion bonded epoxy (FBE) or a polypropylene coating, and such coatings must be removed from the outer surface of the pipe in preparation of bonding the replacement portion of the pipe to preexisting portions of the pipe. The coating must be removed from the ends of the replacement portion and the ends of the preexisting pipe. There is a need for an improved device for removing such surface coatings from the circumference of the pipe adjacent ends of the pipe.